


Worst Laid Plans

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: An obvious, stupid plan. That anybody else might've fallen for.





	Worst Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, April 02/I smelled betrayal on your hands

Gai had to give these guys some credit; they had gone for a long con and had he been anybody else, they might've pulled it off. But the offer of joining forces for a big job, coming from a group that Reed had been keeping tabs on for years, reeked of nothing but trouble. He'd agreed mostly to suss out exactly what was going on and pointedly kept Elijah close and visible. They'd know he wasn't working alone, wouldn't work alone, and wouldn't be left vulnerable.

And he wasn't, either-- Far enough in that it made sense to listen to their recommendation to split the team, because hey, they were all on the same side.

But, as one of Blue Frame's normally-hidden daggers sliced into a Custom ZAKU's cockpit, Gai knew better. He'd known better, had planned for this exact scenario, and...

There was Elijah's voice, almost cool, in his ear as Elijah took care of almost the same scenario. Had these mercs really been stupid enough to think that Serpent Tail would fall to such an obvious plan? Or had they somehow missed that Serpent Tail was not actually adverse to joining forces.

"Thanks for the help, Lucky Blue."


End file.
